Mike Banning
Mike Banning is a former Special Forces soldier who now works for the United States Secret Service and the main protagonist in the 2013 film, Olympus Has Fallen. He is portrayed by Gerard Butler. Beginning of the North Korean assault on Washington D.C. The film follows Washington D.C. getting scorched and its population shot to death by North Korean spies who infiltrated through Kang Yangseok, who managed to get all of the spies get past American inspection by having them disguised as federal agents. To begin the assault, 2 North Koreans who faked being American Air Force pilots hijacked a C-130 and they indulgently started mowing down the innocent unarmed citizens in D.C. all out of sadism and amusement. Then, the C-130's hijackers turned their attention to mowing away the American soldiers defending the White House so that the North Korean ground force fighters can mow through with little to no opposition. Despite the C-130 successfully getting shot down by a F-22 Raptor, the North Korean ground force were overwhelming for any Americans to fight them off, except for Mike Banning. After shooting a few soldiers off with an SIG Sauer-P229, Banning is the only soldier who gets through the sea of numerous North Koreans swarming into the White House and killing off everyone inside. President Asher, Secretary of Defense McMillan and numerous high-ranking federal officials are taken hostage by Kang Yangseok, who then has South Korean Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo shot in the head. The Pentagon and P.E.O.C. can only watch televised executions of hostages or either give in to Kang's demands of pulling away United States armed fleets and withdraw the 28,500 US soldiers stationed in South Korea. Banning orders the acting President not to give into any of Kang's orders. After contacting the Pentagon of his presence, Banning is instructed to find Connor before the North Koreans do so, since capturing Connor can make Asher admit to stating the 3rd password for Project Cerebus. Battle in the White House Banning manages to find Connor (Asher's son) before the North Koreans do and sneaks him out to safety for the US military to find. In the meantime, Kang made Asher give up the NATO alphabetic codes for the first 2 of 3 passwords to start Project Cerebus, which will set off the nuclear bombs inside all of America, which will turn the United States into a nuclear wasteland, with all 300 million citizens killed off and soon North Korea can then start forcing every country worldwide to respect its' wrath and apparently respect their unmentioned dictator Kim Jong-un. While nations worldwide such as Russia, India, Japan, China and South Korea (which is unfortunately the target of North Korea's wrath more than any other country) declare state of emergencies being unable to counterresponse, Banning successfully kills any North Korean soldier in his way through gun shootings and knife stabbings. Kang later on acquired the 3rd password without Asher anyways due to heavy decryption, and the fate of worldwide countries now became dependent on how Banning's progress was at reaching Kang. Taking down Kang and Cerebus Forbes, who used to be a United States Secret Service agent, started to hold anti-American feelings out of unknown yet complicated reasons and decided to help North Korea activate Project Cerebus. Forbes is sent by Kang to go kill Banning. Forbes does find Banning and pretends to be nice to him. Banning, who doesn't know about Forbes being a traitor, starts to have a friendly talk with him discussing over being relieved that they found each other. However, Forbes has a slip of tongue saying "That fucking Kang guy....he's crazy" ''making Banning realize that since Forbes knows his name and referred to him as still alive by stating Kang in present tense, he would have met the North Korean in person. As Banning angrily awaited the answer, Forbes was unable to think of a lie and then fights Banning but Banning wins by stabbing him in the heart and morally derides him for being a traitor. Asking why he chose to be a traitor, Forbes could only respond ''"Fuck me". ''Banning then orders Forbes to lie to Kang that Forbes killed Banning through the speaker, and once Forbes does so with Kang believing him, Banning stabs his forehead with the knife. After reaching the bunker, Banning now does find Kang and goes to fight him. President Asher tries to help but can only watch, but then Kang grabs him by the throat Kang gloats ''"Looks like you failed again Mike", until Banning flips him down to the ground and stabs Kang in the forehead just like with Forbes. Banning then hurries to shut down the Project Cerebus which requires only 1 password instead of three, and the United States' nuclear weapons are locked from detonation. He shut down the program just in time and saved the president and his son. Mike got his job back as head of the presidential unit of the secret service. Abilities Possibly due to his special forces training background from the 75th Ranger Regiment, Banning is a very skilled and intelligent secret service agent. He is very skilled in close quarters hand-to-hand combat. He is able to take down and kill Kang during their brutal fight. Banning is also very good with guns and knives (He stabs Kang in the skull during their fight). He is known as a one-man army since he's the only one in the white house trying to save the president. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Special Agents Category:Fighter Category:Knifemen Category:Martial Artists Category:Soldiers Category:Secret Agents Category:Living Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Pure of heart Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes